A break with Tony
by harvestfactory15
Summary: Sabrina and Tony take a day off from dancing and go to the lake. SabrinaxTony. Might be more than a one-shot


Disclaimer- I do not own Princess Debut or any of it's characters.

I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or not...

(Sabrina's POV)

"Sabrina he's looking at you, stop staring!" Kip shouted in my ear. Was he really lookin- Oh no, he is!

"Quickly Kip, run!" I started pushing the little ball of fluff in the opposite direction.

I could feel my face heating up. Out of all the people in this kingdom it had to be a Rabbit! I almost made it to the door but Kip got in the way.

"Sabrina, you need to attend your dance lesson!" Kip shouted. I was about to argue but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Oh great! I turned around to have my red face meet with a red pair of eyes.

"Good morning Sabrina. Are you ready for dance practice." I nodded my head, still too embarrassed to speak. I probably looked like an idiot right now.

"I might have disagreed if you had said that in your head." Tony answered. Oh no, I was talking out loud again!

"You still are..." Kip said.

"Uh...so-sorry!" Why do I have to get so nervous?

It had to be Tony! Why couldn't I fall in love with a human? Things were so much easier in my world. I would have gone to school, done my homework, hung out with friends and fallen in love with a human boy. But I guess even now I wouldn't trade anything in the world for the opportunity of meeting Tony. My face started growing hot again. I tried covering my face but I made myself obvious in the process. Tony gave me a worried look.

"Are you feeling alright Sabrina? Your face is red. If you're sick we could skip todays lesson..." A disappointed look came to Tony's face. My face grew even redder.

"N-No! I'm fine, it's just a little hot in here I guess." I quickly averted my gaze.

"I don't think it's hot in here, it is spring after all. Maybe we should take a break from dancing, just for today?" Tony suggested. As much as I wanted to escape this embarrassment I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Tony for awhile.

"Oh, okay..." Darn! I was too shy to say something.

"How about we go for a walk down by Viennese Waltz Lake?" Was he asking me out? "Perhaps it will calm you down, then we can start dance practice."

"Oh, okay!" And with that we made our way to the lake.

(Viennese Waltz Lake)

"So what do you guys wanna do? Wanna walk? Wanna go for a boat ride? Hey, let's play a game!" Kip started flying around frantically. This wasn't exactly what I had been expecting. I was hoping for some alone time with Tony but of course it wasn't going to work out like that. I could have sworn that Tony kept looking my way. I felt a blush creep to my face once again. This was becoming a repetitive thing. I've got to snap out of it!

"Okay Kip, let's play hide and go seek. We hide and you seek. Okay?" Maybe I can get him off my back.

"Alright then, you and Tony go hide and I'll count too one-hundred." Kip floated away before we could say anything more. As soon as Kip left Tony transformed into his dancing form.

"Right then, what would you like to do Sabrina? I assume you don't honestly want to play a children's game." Tony asked.

"Oh? Of course I do! Let's go hide in the lake!" I suggested.

"Uh, won't we get wet?" Tony asked.

"I meant in a boat!" I shouted.

"Let's go for a boat ride then," Tony hooked his arm and gladly took it.

X

"The waters so clear! Heehee I can see the fishies," I started splashing my hands in the water. I could feel Tony's eyes staring at me, when I looked at him he averted his gaze. If it weren't for his fur I would assume he was blushing. It was my turn to stare and when Tony noticed his ears started twitch

"Hey Tony..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch your ears?" Tony gave me a confused look. Before he could answer I started petting his ears. They were so soft and fuzzy, it was almost impossible to stop.

"S-Sabrina?" Tony asked several minutes later. I looked down at his face and realized that his face was extremely close to my cleavage. I shot back to my seat looking in the opposite direction.

"We should go now, Kip is probably freaking out..." And it was probably the truth, he was probably floating around looking every where for us.

"...Yeah," I could hear a tint of disappointment in his voice. I started to blush again and then we made our way back to shore.

X

We were greeted instantly by Kip.

"Where were you guys?" Kip shouted.

"We where hiding in a really good spot!" I made an excuse.

"Oh, so are we done here? Are you ready to dance now?" Kip asked.

"Yes, let's go back and dance!" I cheered.

X

The music started playing and my feet instantly responded. Tony and I danced around the hall to the music without making a single mistake. I looked at him multiple times and each time he would look away. Oh no, did I do something wrong? About halfway through the dance we started getting closer. Tony's arm was now around my lower waist and Our bodies were pressed together. It was too embarrassing and as soon as the music stopped playing I shot back a couple of steps.

"The Ball is soon isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it is, about a week away." I answered shyly. I started getting butterflies in my stomach. I have yet to actually find a partner because I've been too busy focusing on my practice.

"Do you have a partner yet?" He asked.

"Um, well now that you mention it, I don't..." It was a little embarrassing to say it aloud.

"Well, if you don't find one in time for the Ball I can always dance with you." He offered. My heart started to flutter.

"Th-thanks!" Tony bowed to me and made his leave.

A rabbit. A freakin' rabbit. And I retreated to my room.

X

It was really bad... I wish Tony had some events, he was my favourite.


End file.
